1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas injection device, such as a gas injection device that injects a gas into a container such as a FOUP (Front-Opening Unified Pod) that houses a semiconductor wafer or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gas injection device, where a gas is injected into the inside of an airtight container via a gas inlet provided at a bottom of the airtight container, has heretofore been known. For example, JP-T-2002-510150 shows a system where a gas is injected through an interface seal, which is provided on a support surface for supporting a pod, into an inlet, which is formed at the bottom of the pod that is an airtight container.
However, in the system described in JP-T-2002-510150, a grommet that constitutes the interface seal has a size conforming to the shape of a well attached to the inlet of the pod. Therefore, if the diameter of the well formed on the bottom of the pod does not conform to the grommet, it is difficult to use the system. Accordingly, if the system is used for multiple types of pods with different well diameters, the grommets do not match any of the well diameters, so that the gas may not be injected properly.